


perfect ~larry stylinson~

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Self Harm, Smut, TW: Self Harm, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not always good to leave someone alone. Or assume someone is going to be gone for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect ~larry stylinson~

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not stolen work. For those of you who follow my page would know that this is cal1bromances work, in which is me. For some reason posting from the url didn't want to work. Here's my tumblr: [cal1bromances](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/cal1dbromances)

_“Leave the band already, you’re a horrid singer.”_

                       _“You’re so ugly. One Direction doesn’t need you.”_

                     _“Didn’t you want to be a solo artist in the first place? Do it! All the fans would be glad you’re gone!”_

                       _“You’re such a manwhore! I bet you’ve been sleeping around and making Louis feel like trash. You’re horrid!”_

                 _“Do us all a favour and hang yourself already. Nobody needs you.”_

                       Thousands of cruel, heartbreaking words filled the ears of the curled haired boy. It felt as though thousands of little needles kept jabbing at his heart, willing him to just end it all already.

                       _“Worthless.”_

_“Stupid.”_

_“Ugly.”_

                      It hurt, all of it. Those foul words caused so much pain for one single boy, and it felt as though nobody liked him- not even his boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. Of course, nobody knew they were together. Management forced them to keep the secret behind bars. Only another amazing reason. He couldn’t even show off his boyfriend to the world, to show how Louis was his and his only.

                      Kind of impossible when your boyfriend is on a date with his beard, known as Eleanor Calder. Long, torturous hours of waiting for the cerulean eyed boy to return and cuddle Harry to him, where he truly belonged. It was though they were one; understanding to each other’s needs and how they feel. It was nearly impossible to pass by Louis with a small smile without the brunette coming to his aid, demanding that he explain the matter to him.

                      Of course, it was a different story each time.

                      “ _Nothing, I fell.”_

_“I just finished watching Titanic.”_

_“Allergies.”_

_“Louis, I’m okay. I’m just not that upbeat today. Cuddle me?”_

                       Almost every time Louis would believe him. Other times, he’d know exactly what was going on. It made Harry feel guilty each time. Of course, the only thing Louis actually knew was how much Harry was hurt by all the words fans spit at him with venom.

                       What he didn’t know, was what he did to himself when he heard those words.

                       As in that moment, it felt as though the perfect time to harm himself now that Louis was out of the flat. He wouldn’t come back for hours, seeing how he’d just left.

                       It was powerful what those people said to him. Even the ones that mentioned how Louis didn’t even love Harry, how he didn’t deserve the shorter lad. And in a twisted way, he actually believed them. Even when every day, Louis would come home and remind Harry how much he loved him. How beautiful he was. And so on, though whenever he heard or read those filthy words, it struck him with hurt and leaving him to feel like it was all true. No matter what Louis said to him.

                       Was he truly that broken? Maybe he was. Could he really blame himself, though? Surely anybody would feel horrid for those comments. But in a way, Harry took it a little too far. Because now, he’s on the bathroom floor, holding one of those small metal razor blades. He points the tip to his skin, chewing on his bottom lip as he examined his old pink scars, prominent against his milky white skin. He pushed it down into his skin, biting down on his lip harder. He gasped as he slid it across his skin, watching the thick crimson liquid spill out and coat just a small bit of his skin.

                       Harry wasn’t satisfied with that tiny bit, though. With a small agitated huff, He placed another cut just above his fresh one. He kept making marks, until five covered his skin. The stinging pain actually felt good, it made him forget about everything that was bugging him and to just focus on his pain. Though, when he started his sixth, it didn’t even click in his mind that the bathroom door was slowly being opened.

                      The curly haired lad watched as the blood made a little path from his cut, down and falling onto the white tiled floor. He went to make another mark, before he was abruptly stopped.

                      “Harry?” A small, hushed voice broke the thick silence Harry had been holding onto. He froze, the blade held against his wrist as he slowly gazed up, meeting shocked cerulean eyes.

                      “Louis,” Harry breathed, fear and guilt written on his face. He crumpled when he saw Louis’ pained expression, filled with sorrow and worry.

                       “Why…” Louis whispered softly, and for a moment Harry thought Louis would give up on him completely, turn on his heel and walk away. Instead, the shorter lad walked closer, grabbing one of the hand towels and damping it with warm water, putting it over Harry’s fresh cuts and wiping them away. Harry winced at the sting, and his boyfriend leaned over and kissed his head in a comforting gesture. Once he wiped off all the blood, he pulled out the first aid kit and wrapped gauze around his cuts. Harry sniffled softly, just as Louis pulled the curly haired boy to his chest, weeping into his hair.

                      “You shouldn’t listen to all those people, Harry.” Louis choked out, rubbing Harry’s back softly and swaying them.

                      “I’m sorry Lou…” Harry whispered, hugging Louis back. He felt bad about putting his band mate through this, not understanding why he was back or why he even cared.

                      “Why did you come back, Louis?” Harry whispered, chewing on his bottom lip.

                       “I came back because I couldn’t stand another second from being away from you, Haz. Eleanor understood, and management was okay with it.” Louis explained softly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s curls. He then suddenly stood up, reaching for the broken boys hand and pulling him up. Louis guided him to their room, pulling Harry into his arm and rubbing his sides gently. Harry was still sniffling, not fully understanding why Louis had chosen to pay mind to him.

                      “Why do you love me, boobear?” Harry murmured, with insecurity and doubt in his voice. Louis gasped lightly, gently pushing Harry on his back and sitting on his lap.

                      “What kind of question is that, Harry?”

                      “Just…please, explain it to me.” Louis licked his lips, nodding his head slowly before leaning down, softly pressing their lips together. He pulled back, cupping Harry’s cheek and making sure they locked eyes.

                      “Because you’re kind, sensitive, and have a complete caring personality. Every day I think about you, I think about coming home and wrapping you in my arms, I think about making you feel like the most special person.” He answered softly, though Harry could tell he wasn’t finished. Louis had only begun.

                       “I love your baby soft skin…” He whispered, trailing kisses down Harry’s jaw and moving to his neck. He gently bit on the skin, sucking on it and creating a purple mark. “I love the way I can mark you as mine,” Harry let Louis do what he was doing, laying back and listening carefully.

                       Louis peeled off Harry’s sweater, tossing it to the side. He kissed each of his tattooed Sparrow’s, mumbling “I love the way the tattoo’s look on your body.” He moved down more, sucking and biting gently on Harry’s nipples. A soft moan left between the boys pink lips, as Louis kissed each of his extra nipples.

                        “I love the way you have two more nipples and can embrace them to everybody.” He said, pulling off Harry’s sweats and kissing his v-line, trailing down until he was face-to-face with Harry’s member. “I love your strong, structured body.” He kitten licked Harry’s tip, nearly loosing himself when he heard the boy moan loudly. Louis pushed up Harry’s legs, moving closer until his breath was fanning over Harry’s fluttering rim.

                        “I love the way your body reacts to me.” He leaned forward, pressing his tongue flat against Harry’s rim. The boy moaned, straining himself from pushing onto Louis’ face. The brunette licked up, dipping his tongue in and smiling softly when Harry let out another loud moan. Louis brought one of his hands up, pushing a digit inside of Harry, curling his finger and flicking his tongue against the rim.

                        Louis loved the way Harry squirmed beneath him, breathy moans and pants leaving between his lips. He slowly added another finger, moving his face away and pumping his fingers. Louis hadn’t even touched Harry properly, and the lad was already leaking pre-cum. He lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the boys tip, sucking on it gently and moving his fingers knuckle deep, curling them and scissoring them open. Harry pushed down against his fingers, sweat already sticking curls to his forehead, his eyes screwed shut. Louis moved his head down, taking in more of Harry. He carefully pushed in a third digit, rubbing Harry’s thigh in comfort in case the boy was hurting. But the loud moan that came from Harry told Louis otherwise. The brunette went ahead and put more of Harry in his mouth, deep-throating him, his nose brushing against Harry’s tummy.

                        “M’close, Lou. M’close,” Harry whimpered, just as the shorter lad pulled off with a pop, taking his fingers out. “Not yet Haz,” he whispered, moving up so their chests where skimming above each other. Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s, spreading out his legs wider and positioning himself at Harry’s entrance.

                        “So beautiful,” Louis mumbled against his lips, gently pushing in until Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ bum, forcing him all the way in. He gasped lightly, before grinning and tugging on Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. Louis began moving, and it wasn’t even seconds before the curly haired mess demanded more. He obliged, holding onto Harry’s shoulders and beginning to snap his hips forward.

                         Harry moaned loudly, his eyes shut tight and mouth gaping open. “Open…your eyes, Harry.” Louis panted, smiling softly when the boy beneath hesitantly opened his eyes. They locked their eyes together, Harry moaning and wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist, pushing down to meet with his thrusts.

                        “So good, Harry. So good,” Louis moaned, reaching down and stroking Harry’s member. Without any warning, the boy beneath Louis came with stripes of white, coating over both their chests. He moaned lowly at the feel off Harry clenching around him. It was enough to release his own white sticky mess inside of Harry, both of them panting heavily. For a moment, they only locked eyes and shared the same look- the look filled with love and compassion for one another. It wasn’t even lust they’d have throughout their connected time.

                        “I love you,” Louis whispered, pulled out and laying beside Harry. He whimpered at the loss of being filled, before recovering once Louis wrapped the boy up in his arms.

                        “You are beautiful, Harry. And you’re the best singer I know, and could feel nothing more than love for you. Don’t let someone you don’t even know tell you otherwise, because they’re only feeding you lies. It only matters to those whom you love, not the ones you don’t know.” Louis murmured softly, running his hands through Harry’s sex hair. The boy bit down on his bottom lip to keep back unwanted tears, Louis’ words swelling Harry’s heart.

                       “Thank you, Lou. For being there for me…for loving me. I don’t think I could’ve actually made it this far.” Harry admitted, pressing a kiss to Louis’ tattooed chest.

                      “Don’t thank me, Harold. I do it because I love you, not out of pity or because you need it. I do it because I need you.” Louis murmured softly, burying his face into Harry’s curls. “I love you too, Boobear.” The boy whispered, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

                      “Promise you’ll stop cutting? Or, that you’ll at least try?”

                      “Of course. Only for you, Louis.”

                       “And I myself promise to stick with you till the end, even if you don’t need me,”

                       “But I’ll always need you. So you don’t even have to worry.”

                       “That’s good,” Louis breathed, pulling Harry closer to his own body and tangling their legs together. Harry grinned, closing his own eyes. And with that, Harry fell asleep with a reassured mind, and a new profound heart willing him to go on. To stop all his nonsense for Louis. Because from then and on, Louis was his anchor. Something to hold him back from all the numbing pain. They’d get through this together, no matter the tough obstacle. Because in Louis’ eyes, Harry was perfect. And that’s all he needed; Louis to still think he was perfect, despite his obvious flaws.


End file.
